Hermoso
by haaghtr
Summary: Tubuhnya begitu kecil dan wajahnya cantik seperti peri, setiap orang ingin melindunginya. Tapi bukan seseorang yang memiliki rasa iri dan seseorang yang datang untuk memberinya harapan. ( CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN CHANBAEK )


Tubuhnya begitu kecil dan wajahnya cantik seperti peri, setiap orang ingin melindunginya. Tapi bukan seseorang yang memiliki rasa iri dan seseorang yang datang untuk memberinya harapan.

Baekhyun hanya mampu bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap kakak kelasnya, Jongin, sang pahlawan. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, begitupun hatinya saat mengingat bagaimana dua wanita didepan Jongin yang saat ini sudah sedikit tenang menarik rambutnya tanpa hati tadi.

Kedua mata kecilnya yang indah berkilauan karena air mata yang menggantung dikelopak matanya yang memerah. Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk menjatuhkannya, karena disana, seseorang yang dikagumi berdiri tepat dua langkah dibelakangnya, saat tidak sengaja untuk mencuri pandang, seperti biasa si tampan yang begitu sempurna berdiri sangat tenang dan tak peduli. Berbeda dengan temannya, Jongin dan Sehun yang berusaha melindunginya.

"Biasakan untuk mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Kalian terlalu gegabah." Jongin berbicara, berdecak pada dua murid perempuan didepannya yang seperti habis lari marathon.

Salah satu dari keduanya menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, "Kita akan seperti itu kalau si jalang itu-"

"Dia Baekhyun, bukan seperti yang kalian sebut." Lelaki tampan berkulit putih memotong penjelasannya.

Perempuan itu memalu, karena serius, ia sendiri pengagum Oh Sehun. Salah satu dari Pangeran sekolah dengan wajah adonis yang menakjubkan.

"Ck. Oke. Kita akan seperti itu kalau dia," Jari telunjuknya yang dicat merah menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih menunduk, "Tidak sebodoh tadi, aku emm aku aku emm." Ucapnya seraya menirukan kegugupan Baekhyun tadi, dia kembali berdecak.

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, terlalu maklum dengan sifat perempuan yang begitu seenaknya, "Oke. Sekarang pergilah." Tangannya mengibas meminta kedua perempuan itu menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Saat kedua perempuan itu melewati Baekhyun, seolah belum selesai mereka berhenti lalu menatap si kecil itu dengan pandangan yang menusuk, "Perhatikan tingkah lakumu yang sok polos itu brengsek." Katanya sebelum Sehun berdecak dan itu menakuti mereka.

Keduanya tidak bisa menahan senyuman malu-malu saat melewati salah satu dari ketiga lelaki tampan disana yang sedari tadi terdiam, Park Chanyeol, lelaki nomor satu disekolah. Lelaki dengan wajah dingin dan kaku.

Baekhyun melihatnya dan dia cemberut saat Chanyeol membalas tatapan mereka, membuat keduanya senang bukan kepalang.

Jongin berbalik menghadapnya, membuat ia kembali mendongak dan menatap kakak kelasnya yang tinggi itu.

Baekhyun berpikir, Jongin begitu tinggi, dan ia hanya bisa mencapai dagunya, Sehun lebih tinggi dan ia bisa mencapai lehernya, dan Chanyeol paling tinggi dari keduanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mencapai dadanya, tubuh lelaki itu juga besar. Baekhyun membayangkan pasti akan terasa hangat jika Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya yang kurus. Dan Baekhyun seharusnya sadar, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Memeluk, menatapnya saja lelaki itu tidak sudi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hm ?" Jongin berbicara kepadanya dengan lembut, dan merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa bertatapan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng, "Terimakasih, kak." Ucapnya tulus. Dia bersyukur air matanya yang menggantung sudah tidak ada, jadi ia tidak akan menangis karena terharu dengan kebaikan hati kakak kelasnya.

Jongin menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang memang disediakan dilorong kelas tempat mereka berdiri, lalu lelaki itu berjongkok dihadapannya, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin. Dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskannya.

Namun, kedua bola matanya yang seindah senja masih tidak bisa berhenti melirik si tampan yang masih berdiri tenang seperti tadi, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol memakai jam tangan, jam tangan dengan harga ratusan juta. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Baekhyun, melainkan betapa kerennya lelaki itu dengan apapun yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan dan itu tidak baik untuk hati Baekhyun yang makin hari semakin mengaguminya dan ingin memilikinya. Hatinya kembali sakit saat rasa ketidak percayaan dirinya datang lagi.

Chanyeol begitu sempurna, berdiri disana menyender didinding kelas, dengan wajah adonis yang selalu tanpa senyum, tas punggungnya yang berwarna hitam ia sampirkan disalah satu bahunya yang bidang, kancing teratas baju seragamnya terbuka membuat mata Baekhyun yang berbinar bisa melihat dadanya.

Baekhyun ingin memiliknya, untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Lalu Baekhyun tersadar saat Jongin terkekeh, rona merah langsung menjalar dikedua pipinya yang gembil. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongin tau.

Baekhyun memilin jari-jarinya,"Aku tidak bermaksud merebut kekasih Noona tadi. Kak Daehyun dulu yang menghubungiku. Aku tidak membalasnya, karena aku tau dari Kak Xiumin kalau Kak Daehyun pacarnya Noona tadi. Aku tidak merebutnya." Jelasnya panjang tanpa mengambil nafas, dia ketakutan. Karena seperti sebelum-sebelumnya apapun yang ia lakukan selalu salah.

Jongin mengelus pipi kirinya, "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Tenanglah. Lain kali balas saja mereka, tunjukkan kalau kau tidak bersalah. Oke." Katanya lalu bangkit seraya mengusak rambut halus anak itu yang berwarna hitam legam.

Baekhyun mengangguk takut-takut.

"Ini tasmu."

Baekhyun ikut bangkit dan mengambil tasnya dari tangan Sehun yang tadi terlempar.

"Sebrutal apasih mereka tadi. Tasmu sampai terkapar jauh seperti itu." Sehun berucap seraya terkekeh, bermaksud mengguyoni anak itu agar ia dapat melihat senyuman merekahnya kembali.

Dan apa yang Sehun inginkan, ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Pasti sekarang ia terlihat seperti pecundang. Berdiri sangat kecil diantara ketiganya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kadang mengalah hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun." Sehun mengusak kepalanya ketika mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki berparas tampan itu dan membalas senyumannya.

Baekhyun berterimakasih, karena Sehun dan Jongin selalu ada untuknya, Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai pahlawan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga, karena tiga serangkai itu seperti rasi bintang orion. Selalu berjejer seperti garis kemanapun mereka pergi. Menebarkan kesempurnaan yang murid-murid lain katakan bukan seperti manusia. Baekhyun setuju, karena mereka memang sangat sangat sangat sangat tampan. Apalagi Chanyeol.

Namun, jika Jongin dan Sehun berdiri sebagai tameng didepannya. Si sempurna Chanyeol hanya berdiri, dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Apakah si tampan itu tidak tau kalau Baekhyun ingin diperhatikan ?

Jongin mencolek pipinya, "Hey, jangan melamun. Ayo aku antarkan kekelasmu." Katanya sangat baik, tangannya ingin meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu terkaget saat si mungil itu menolaknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, "Tidak perlu Kak Jongin. Aku bisa sendiri." Balasnya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Baekhyun tidak mau. Seingatnya, Jongin sedang memiliki kekasih dan ia tidak mau seseorang menjambak rambutnya lagi.

Sehun tidak memiliki kekasih, ia tau. Baekhyun tidak tau siapa kekasih Chanyeol, tapi ia yakin lelaki itu sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang, dia selalu bergonta-ganti, dan juga cantik-cantik. Karena demi apapun Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang dia inginkan. Baekhyun tau, karena ia selalu memperhatikan. Dan benar ia cemburu.

"Hey tidak apa-apa. Ayo." Jongin dan Sehun berjalan mendahuluinya.

Kata 'aku' dalam kalimat Jongin tadi ia kira hanya lelaki itu sendirian, atau setidaknya Sehun juga. Tapi ia tidak menyangka saat Chanyeol juga membuntuti. Baekhyun nyaris memekik gembira jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sedetik saja.

Lelaki itu dibelakangnya, Baekhyun ingin diperhatikan, ia dengan sengaja berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentakkan agar pantatnya bergoyang menarik perhatian lelaki itu. Baekhyun ingin diperhatikan dan Baekhyun sangat ingin diperhatikan. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Baekhyun ingin diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol, sungguh. Entahlah Chanyeol melihatnya atau tidak.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan kelasnya, murid-murid yang melihatnya terkesiap.

Baekhyun membungkuk kepada tiga lelaki dihadapannya, "Terimakasih, kakak." Ujarnya sopan, matanya menelusuri wajah dari ketiganya dan kembali menohok hatinya saat Chanyeol tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Mungkin lelaki itu terpaksa saat kedua temannya berbuat baik pada seseorang, setidaknya ia menghargai, walaupun ia sendiri ogah-ogahan. Pikir Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Sehun mengusak rambutnya seraya tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi.

Baekhyun menatap punggung itu, yang berbalik lebih awal dari Jongin dan Sehun. Punggung tegap itu semakin menjauh, menjauh dan menjauh hingga tidak terlihat. Baekhyun ingin suatu hari nanti punggung itu berbalik dan pemiliknya menatapnya. Satu tetes air mata terjatuh dipipinya yang memerah dengan mata sendu penuh harapan.

.

.

.

Mereka menjuluki ketiganya Orion, karena setiap ada dua yang satu selalu mengikuti, ketika satu yang dua akan melengkapi.

Sangat tampan, tubuh proporsional, dan terlahir dengan sendok perak dimulut.

Suara _ctak ctak_ dari benturan bola kecil warna-warni menggema dalam ruangan. Kedua matanya yang tajam terlalu fokus, hingga tidak mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua temannya yang lain.

"Menurutmu, Baekhyun itu bagaimana ?" Pertanyaan lelaki dengan kulit tan dari pojok ruangan, kakinya tersilang diatas meja, matanya menatap seseorang yang terlalu fokus bermain di tengah ruangan.

Jongin berdecak lalu mendengus karena tidak dipedulikan sama sekali. Ia beralih melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada yang lain, "Sehun ?"

"Cantik, lucu, polos dan kecil." Jelasnya seraya tersenyum.

Jongin membalas senyumannya, lalu kembali pada lelaki yang masih fokus ditengah ruangan, "Menurutmu Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas menyerah lalu berdiri tegak, mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak pada lelaki tan dipojok ruangan yang terlalu cerewet.

"Dia...kecil." Ujarnya cuek.

"Benar, kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya." Balas Jongin seraya mendengus tidak suka.

"Aku memperhatikannya."

Jongin dan Sehun saling tatap lalu sama-sama menyeringai, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Lanjut ga ?


End file.
